The Quest For a Bed
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Nick Lucas refuses to sleep on the floor, but he hatches a sneaky plan to perhaps get his bed back, or at least share it. Fun Nacy fluff   : enjoy!


I wanted to get one last Nacy fic out there before summer work takes over my life and then school work takes over my life Just a fun fluffy little oneshot between my favorite couple ( : I don't own a thing, but man would I love to rent this smokin' boy.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Macy Misa squealed, hugging her flowered robe more tightly around her. Nick Lucas had just entered his own bedroom, the week that the girls had dubbed it "theirs", after winning it in the golfing bet.

"In case you forgot, I lived here first. And I left something behind." Nick reached beneath his bed and asked Macy to turn around.

"Mm no, this is my room this week. I should kick you out for not knocking." Macy stood up, her pink fluffy robe exposing her smooth leg and Nick stood up a little straighter, his possession hidden behind his back. "So what did you forget? Your pick? Favorite pair of jeans?" She reached behind his back to see a stuffed bear clutched in his fingers.

"Aw! You have a teddy bear?" Macy picked up the bear gently and snuggled it against her chest. "Does he have a name?" Nick stiffly retrieved the toy from his girlfriend.

"Ted. His name is Ted Bear." Macy smiled and Nick's mouth even turned up.

"Of course. What a proper name." She smiled and sat back down at Nick's desk, where she had propped up a make up mirror to do her hair. "Well is that all you needed?" She blinked up widely at him, her hands tangled in her own hair, braiding it. Nick pressed his palms against his own desk.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" He leaned down to brush his lips across her in a chaste kiss.

"How about a couple more?" Macy smiled innocently, sliding her hands up Nick's shoulders to press her lips against his. Just as soon as Nick took a step forward to wrap Macy in his arms, she ducked beneath the outstretched limbs, grabbing her clothes off the bed. "Just give me one second." She called before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Nick sat down with a smile on the bed and she emerged in bright pink shorts and a yellow tanktop, her hair still sitting in a half braided wet mess on her shoulders.

"You're so cute." Nick pulled her into his lap to kiss her lips sweetly.

"Aw, so are you." Macy grinned and as the kisses deepened, the couple fell back into the bed. That is, before Stella's aunt knocked on the door. "Hang on! I'm just changing!" Macy yelled, pushing Nick off of the bed so he hit the ground with a dull thud and an ow! from the bruised rockstar.

"Hi hun, just thought I'd say goodnight." Lisa told Macy, "You comfortable? It's so great that you won the house from the boys for the week." Lisa and Macy laughed, though Macy did a little too heartily, Nick thought and scowled, hiding beside the bed until it was just the two of them left in the room.

"You didn't have to push me so hard." Nick growled, using his elbows to pull himself back up onto the bed. "I hit the wall." He rubbed his head and found Macy already beneath the blue blankets. "Wow Mace, you tired?" Macy nodded with a yawn and a stretch. "Alright, I'll get going back to the small, actually very tiny guest house." Nick stood to leave but he felt a small hand reach out from the bed and close around his own. "Goodnight my-"

"You don't have to. You can sleep here if you want, I'm inviting you." She smiled sleepily and pulled back the blankets so Nick could climb in beside her. The two fit perfectly together, Nick's arm slung across her waist, his chin resting in the crook of her shoulder. The two dozed happily in silence, Macy reaching to turn off the lights, but she paused, looking down at Nick sleeping peacefully.

"Hey wait a second!" She pushed him away but he caught himself this time. "You lost at golf with your brothers didn't you? You had to sleep on the floor and wanted a bed to sleep in!" Macy accused her boyfriend who was edging away in fear.

"Now Mace, don't ruin this nice moment we were having together. Come on, you wanted me to spend the night." Nick sat up to plead with his girlfriend, trying to coax her back down from this rampage. But Macy was still sitting very stiffly, looking in the opposite direction. "My Macy...? Honey? Sugar?" Nick tried to kiss her but Macy got out of bed and crossed the room to the door.

"AUNT LISA!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs and Stella, Aunt Lisa, Kevin, and Joe sleepily ran to her bedroom. "Boy in the house." She turned and pointed at Nick sitting on the bed, looking up in surprise.

"No boys in the bedrooms! Nick get out of here!" Lisa screeched and Nick got out of bed, looking apologetically at Macy before following his brothers back to the guest house.

"Man, you got busted!" Joe laughed loudly as the three got into bed, Joe and Kevin getting into real beds while Nick made himself comfortable on the floor, or tried to.

"We told you that Macy would figure it out." Kevin reminded the youngest of the three and Nick muttered an annoyed reply before pulling the blankets up around his chin.

"This is so uncomf-Macy!" Nick exclaimed to see his girlfriend walking through the bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you forgot something." She smiled, getting down beside him on the floor.

"Ahw Mace, one more goodnight kiss?" He asked with a slow kiss and she shook her head no. "Then what?" Macy stood up and set Ted bear on Nick's pillow.

"You forgot the only thing you will be sleeping with tonight." She winked and scurried out.

Joe and Kevin burst into peels of laughter, taunting their brother who stuffed the bear beneath his pillow and groaned.


End file.
